1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible display device that includes a flexible substrate that is bendable or rollable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays have advanced rapidly, and various types of display devices that have a touch sensor and flexibility are commercially available. Such display devices recognize a portion touched by a user hand or a separate input device, and in response, a touch panel for transmitting separate information is provided outside of the display device.